After Trenzalore
by The Impossible Souffle
Summary: This is my idea of what happened after Trenzalore. Im rating it a T but It might almost be an M not really sure.


**After Trenzalore**

**Quick oneshot about Clara/Eleven since I ship them too much.**

Three days after Trenzalore Clara woke to the sound of the TARDIS' gentle hum and sat up rubbing her head, she swung her legs over the edge of her bed and got up making her way down the corridors. She eventually joined the Doctor in the console room "Clara! Your awake!" he said pulling her into a tight hug, she hugged him back burying her face in his chest while he nuzzled into her neck.

"I don't remember what happened. What did happen?" she asked pulling back too look at him, "You went into my timestream to save me and almost died but I got you out in time. I couldn't lose you Clara. Not again." he said hugging her again, they stayed like that until Clara pulled away and raised her eyebrow "Doctor?". He quickly pulled away blushing and ran too the other side of the console causing Clara too smirk, she walked round too him running her hand along the console edge and lifted her self up onto it, she put her hair to one side so he could see her neck and he gulped trying not too look at her.

"Where do you want to um go?" he asked nervously.

She thought for a moment and finally said "Somewhere you've never taken anyone before."

He looked at her quickly then sent them off flying into the time vortex.

He walked out the TARDIS and Clara slowly followed behind and as she stepped out her eyes widened and she grabbed hold of his hand, "Doctor! It's beautiful!" before her was a vast meadow of diamond roses and the horizon was a deep shade of purple and a light blue. "Just like you" he said quietly to himself, but before she could admire the view any longer the Doctor dragged her into a nearby forest "Doctor what on earth? Where are you taking me?".

They had been walking for so long that the moon had come out.

He wouldn't answer her until they stopped "Here", they were in a large open space underneath the moon and in the middle was a blanket and basket "Come on" he said smiling. They sat down together "Oh Doctor this is amazing. Nobody's ever done anything like this for me" she said blushing ever so slightly "Well I'm not anyone Miss Oswald" he said smiling.

They made their way through the food, the Doctor made countless attempts to catch a strawberry in his mouth but failed everytime leaving Clara in hysterics.

They laid next to eachother silently until Clara leaned up resting on her elbow "Thanks Doctor. I needed a break from the chasing and running and aliens" he leaned up and kissed her forehead, "That's quite alright Clara, I just thought you deserved it since you saved my life". She rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her.

And eventually they both fell asleep.

* * *

The Doctor woke first but as he went to sit up he realised Clara was still laid on him so he waited until she woke..an hour later.

She immediately sat up shocked and gave him a sharp look "Morning too you too" he said and began packing everything away, they quietly made their way back too the TARDIS. While he put the stuff away Clara leaned against the TARDIS looking at the meadow in awe until he popped his head out "Time too go" she sighed and walked inside, the Doctor was leaning against the console smiling at her. She raised her eyebrow "What are you so happy about?", "Nothing, I'm just happy" he pushed a button and a slow waltz began to play, he offered her his hand "May I have this dance?" she took his hand and rolled her eyes.

He held her very close, so close that she could almost hear his heartbeats but she wasn't complaining, he twirled her round the console and she giggled everytime he did so. When the song ended they just stood there standing in eachothers arms looking into one another's eyes until they both blushed and looked away, "That was fun" Clara said tucking her hair behind her ear "Glad you enjoyed it".

* * *

Clara sat curled up in the library reading Summer Falls, the Doctor quietly walked in and sat down next to her, she crawled onto his lap and leaned against him still reading. He breathed in her scent and began playing with her hair 'She's so perfect' he thought too himself, he hadn't realised she had put her book down and was staring at him until she started giggling.

"What? Whats so funny?"

"You. Your like a child, you find the strangest thing interesting. It's only hair, you have your own".

He pouted "But your hair is nice and..pretty" she giggled again "Oh Doctor, you can be an idiot sometimes!". Without realising he had begun to kiss her neck "DOCTOR! What are you doing!?" she pulled away "I uh..I'm so sorry Clara I didn't mean. Uhm...Oh no.." he hung his head she giggled again, he looked at her confused "You could of atleast kissed me me properly first" she said before pressing her lips against his. She turned her body to face his and put her hands on his neck, he put one hand on her waist and the other on her thigh drawing light circles, he licked her lip and she parted them allowing him to search her mouth with his tongue. He kissed along her jaw line and down her neck and gently nibbled her ear, "Clara, I Love You.." he said against her lips and felt her smile "I Love You Too Doctor", he hugged her and whispered into her ear "Don't ever leave me.", "Never!" she replied.

* * *

**Hope you liked, I feel like carrying this on but I have no ideas at the moment but until then it is a oneshot. Unless you have an idea, review please guys would help alot!**


End file.
